


(Qwarkarious) the sun will shine again

by BN4pBerzerker12



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Anti-Hero, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Galactic Republic, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Robots, Heroes to Villains, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Muscles, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Space Husbands, Yaoi, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BN4pBerzerker12/pseuds/BN4pBerzerker12
Summary: Nefarious is finally caught! But president qwark doesn't react well to this, so he has a intimate talk with his old friend and nemesis as a new adventure takes place between this twoincompatible personalities... well at least that's the way we see them.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a fic of mines that I originally published at wattpad back on august 12 for this rare ratchet and clank ship, hope you like it and enjoy it as much as I do :3

The glorious day had finally come. Unexpectedly, Dr Nefarious was caught by the intergalactic rangers right on his biggest hideouts in the entire galaxy. As he was about to arrive to the intergalactic court, president qwark was preparing his best outfit, after all, not everyday you get to announce the arrest of one of the biggest villains in history right?

Qwark personally asked ratchet and clank to bring nefarious to his office in secret before everyone else got to hear the good news. The duo obeyed his commands as they covered the robotic body of their prisoner “subtlety” with blankets spread all across his thin parts.

The door was softly open as clank let go all those uncomfortable blankets from nefarious face while qwark made his typical introduction, feeling proud from himself at the cost of others.

Qwark: ok my approval ratings will skyrock thanks to this splendid milestone… 

His ego trip was surprisingly interrupted when his eyes started to notice the expression of nefarious robotic head. He wasn’t laughing or complaining about how everyone is a moron or stuff like that, his robotic eyes were lost in a way , staring at the floor with his head down, not making a sound or even caring about what was happening at the moment.

Qwark: wait for us outside, it’s an order  
The lombax and his companion obeyed his command in fear due to the fact that they’ve never saw him this angry and serious ever. 

As soon as those 2 left the office , qwark immediately got close to the defeated villain, leaning towards him while inspecting him and his non existing injuries or battle scars, that meant he didn’t put up much of a resistance before his capture.

He kept on figuring it out what was the reason he looked so depressed and beat up with no physical harm whatsoever. The minutes rolled by in slow motion, the two of them weren’t able to speak a single word out of their mouths, until nefarious broke the silence.

Nef: I want all of this to end

Qwark: you’re no longer free… and you didn’t put up much of a resistance , what happened? 

Nef: nothing , I dropped everything without hesitation, your 2 soldiers didn’t even had to move a finger to get me

Qwark: why would you do such a thing? you love being bad,you’re evil! an evil mastermind I would say…

Nef: That’s the only thing you see in me? 

Those last words made qwark tremble in shock, he barely could keep himself up in his own feet,those words hit deep in his soul. 

Nef: is that the reason you made my life a living hell all those years ago? That’s why? I thought you only did it because you’re a moron and we’re afraid to admit that someone was better than you. Now I see the real reason 

The office was a witness of an uncomfortable silence that could be felt in uncomfortable ways

Nef: you don’t know how horrible is to watch your ugly face in every corner, taking all the credit and the glory for yourself...

If it wasn’t for the fact that nefarious body was fully robotic, warm tears would be dropping out of his eyes at his point. But that didn’t meant he couldn’t feel the anger and all the resentment that all those years of intentional bullying from qwark had made to his poor soul.

As for qwark , he was this close from breaking down on tears as well, the consequences of his toxic words were laying right beside his teary eyes, he couldn’t ignore it no more, not even if he tried.

Qwark: I’m jealous of you

Nef: what?! 

Qwark: I made you feel less because I’m jealous of your abilities, about what you’re capable of, your intelligence, perseverance and even… your looks

Nef: are you serious?!

Qwark: I’ve never been this serious in my entire life… I am such a moron, I’m so sorry… 

His emotions took over him as he broke down in tears, kneeling down in front of his worst enemy , covering his face in shame. Nefarious tried to make him feel better by getting near him and confess him something.

Nef: I am jealous of you too, but only because you’re appreciated by everyone without even trying, hell even some villains love your superhero image 

That confession got to calm down a bit this tense conversation , qwark couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at nefarious’ words, it was in his nature to feel real good with complements. But this time he tried to be as humble as possible with his former classmate. He took the handcuffs off nefarious hands as he lifted him up and seated him in one of his office chairs as he was about to call either ratchet & clank or one of his servants to take nefarious to one of his departments so that he could get some rest, the only problem was that to everyone else he was still a hideous criminal on the run.

After reality hit him, he didn’t know what to do next, he wouldn’t admit it, but he got nervous due to nefarious presence around him. His first thought was to give him that hug he wanted to give him the last time the two were close to each other, just like last time, he got rejected in the same fashion as before , this only helped to make the situation even more uncomfortable that it already was.

With every second, a mutual feeling was silently gaining power , an attraction that was slowly getting them closer and closer , neither of them knew what was going on, so they keep their mouths shut… until qwark out of nowhere got real close to what would be nefarious mouth in the flesh as he proceeded to kiss him the only way he could. It’s safe to assume that nefarious didn’t know how to react to this turn of events, I mean he couldn’t even feel the kiss, but this took him so off guard he wasn’t able to evade the physical contact, not before or during the kiss.

Qwark’s hands were traveling around the metallic body of his former enemy , holding him tight while trying not to hurt , not taking into consideration that his friend couldn’t feel the lustful contact given to him. Every single cuddle qwark was doing to his old friend was driven by full out love and passion hidden deep in his heart for years.

As his stamina was about to run out, he ended things with a warm hug that lasted for about three minutes , letting the silence of his office embrace the vibe of this unexpected kiss, while qwark had a big smile on his face despite the circumstances nefarious was hiding his face around qwark’s big chest in shyness. He wanted to change his ways and leave his evil doings behind, but this was a surely weird way for him to do so.

Nef: Why did you do that? All of this…

Qwark: did you liked it? 

Nefarious didn’t know what to answer, he was still hiding his face from him ,for the first time ever he didn’t want to hurt his massive ego by admitting that he didn’t felt a lick of his lips and tongue , so he let out his other insecurities to excuse his behavior

Nef: i don’t know what to say… this is too dangerous for the two of us, you’re the president and I’m the galaxy’s most wanted villain

Qwark: c’mon old friend, don’t be scared , no one will hurt you anymore as long as I’m here, in charge

Nef: Don’t you dare call me old friend after this you fleshbag! 

Both guys let out some innocent laughs to cheer themselves up for a bit. While the sound of their laughs was fading away, so was nef’s happiness and positive energy , qwark took notice and decided to take action.

Qwark: look I don’t know what I will do to stop them from arresting you… honestly I don’t even know if I’m intelligent enough to pull something like this off, but I’ll promise you that no one will hurt you again, understood 

He affirmed as he hug his face as an attempt to cheer him up as they stood in that position for a couple of minutes until qwark stood up to fix his clothes

Qwark: Well, if that crazy trip to Uzo city taught me something , is that people can change, for better or for worse… I hope you’re not a exception to this , nefarious.

As soon as he finished the sentence, so was his presence at his office , leaving a confused pair or rangers behind, no one really knew what their president was going to do this time , but as they saw a shocked and untied nefarious, they predicted he was going crazy because of him… or for him.


	2. The sound of pain

Qwark was approaching kerwan's galactic rangers main base , he arraigned a urgent meeting in order for him to inform them about nefarious and his future (it's important to mention that he wasn't open to suggestions or anything like that)

At first everyone except ratchet and clank though it was just a rutinary or boring meeting about a "small" attack on a solitary unstable planet, but as they took notice of qwark's serious and disturbing facial expression , they thought something really wrong was going on.

Things were so different this time around that he didn't let out a single word out of his big mouth, he stood up in silence until every single member was in position to listen to his words.

"As you may all know by now, nefarious was captured on his newly built base with no difficulty or damage at all"

The whole room was in shock , some rangers even gasped as they heard the news

"Well I supposed you were already informed of this... so you all don't know anything huh?" He made an intent of a low whisper to himself that everyone heard loud and clear , bringing to light how nervous he really was.

"Is everything okay captain? " brax asked concerned

"Where is nefarious? And why is he not in this meeting with us? Did he escaped like he always does? "

Qwark was getting real uncomfortable with all of this , a part of him was lowkey regretting his "actions" towards his old friend nefarious , what would he say now as an excuse? That he feels sexual attraction to an villain robot? Or that he's trying to get redemption by contacting the current president? Of course he wouldn't blackmail him like that after all his past mistakes.

As for ratchet & clank, they heard every single word spoken on qwark's office, they were just as confused as the rest of the rangers.

"He escaped right?" Brax tried to guess what was happening

"Yes... he tried to convince me to turn evil once again by threatening me with a thick and dangerous knife... but when he realized he wasn't going to convince me , he went mad and broke the window by using one of his fancy scientific based weapons and escaped! Not leaving behind any evidence at all!" qwark made his best try of lying and exaggerating things with that special narrating tone in his voice in order for him to hide the real whereabouts of nefarious.

"Just another day in the office I see..." Cora pointed out the efficiency of the rangers in disappointment

Brax just letter of a disappointing sight while dropping his head down to the table

This was the first time he felt weird for putting himself and his feelings first over the team and "what was right for the galaxy"

"We'll capture him eventually... he never gets the victory he badly craves, besides, he's now weak" Ratchet pointed out to cheer up the team , but at the same time he left a mysterious and fearful vibe to his captain

Qwark waited for all the team to leave the room, as soon as this happened , he quickly got on his way to his office by running as fast as he could , ignoring the curious stares of the workers around the base , not having any idea why he was acting weirder than usual.

He reached the door , passing by and pushing it with his right arm, almost shredding it into pieces. Nefarious got so scared by this unexpected action that he unconsciously attacked him as soon as he got completely in the room. Although he only pushed him hardly into the soft fluffy green floor , that didn't stopped qwark from shouting out loud and exaggerating things in an uncomfortable way for the two of them.

Nef immediately silenced his dramatic screams up  
by using his claw shaped robotic hands against his big mouth , pushing against the pressure made up by the exclusion of qwark's voice, causing it to slowly fade away as the two starred shyly to each other.

"I see you're as anxious as me, old friend"

"Now's not the time qwark! We need to escape... and did you just called me 'old friend' again?"

Qwark just mumbled a few nonsensical words before he once again got interrupted by nefarious.

"We need to concentrate! because i can't think of a plan that would work without being noticed by either your stupid rangers or the police... " Nef kept his mind focused on a escaped route and not qwark's inability to stay serious and not think about himself or the approval ratings of his presidency that was about to be jeopardised if he continued with this, he was lost in the middle of his turbulent river of unclear thoughts.

"QWARK!" nefarious shouted in a attempt to gain back the attention of his stupid friend

"Sorry sorry! I didn't meant to distract you like this...I shouldn't have done any of this in the first place! I mean I'm already in the brink of getting displaced because of my first betrayal to the polaris galaxy and the rangers... i'm going to get a worst sentence if they get me again!

"You're not thinking about keeping your hero status and giving me up to prison are you?" Nefarious got worried about qwark's decision

that question got him to think about the consequences of both outcomes. He already lied to his team and the news of Nef's alleged escape were spreading like wildfire all across Kerwan's electronic billboards, so he really wouldn't be able to be the "mighty superhero" if he ended up delivering nefarious to the authorities.

But, surprisingly enough, qwark didn't really cared about losing the presidency or the amount of bolts he would be giving up. he just didn't want anyone to hurt Nefarious because of him.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you Neffy!" Qwarks lets out a few tears out as he got closer to the robotic body of his "old friend"

"Neffy?" he shyly asked while hiding what could be him blushing if he still had flesh

"I know I'm not the best at planning things out... If i'm being honest with you, I'm not as intelligent as i try to be around everyone... but I'd rather lose everything and be a fugitive again than to be away from you" Qwark confessed his true feelings

Nef was speechless, qwark left his egotistical self to admit he makes mistakes and his narcissistic personality is thanks to his lack of intelligence. Deep down, he wanted to thank him with a hug, but he stuck to his "villain principles" and turn around in a attempt to ignore qwark's confessions.

He took notice of this as he intentionally walked towards nef's face , this time nef tried to run away from the inevitable contact between them, but he was outmatched by the natural strength of qwark's muscles, his hands were holding the hips of his favorite "super villain" that was trying to get off him until he heard this sentence:

"You're going to be safe and loved... as long as you're with me" qwark made his point loud and clear

Although the only answer he received was an awkward silence between the two, it's not what he expected but he understood why was the reason behind nef's silence.

"Alright alright enough kindness squishy! We need to find a spaceship with enough fuel to run away far from here and a way to get there without being caught"

"We can use my 'super secret yet easy to discover passage' I just need to press this beautiful green button with my logo on it and we'll be heavily armed and with a useful new presidential ship , what do you say? Perfect isn't it? Qwark couldn't help but to brag about his ideas and tools 

"It could work"

"I just have a question though..."

"What is it qwark?" Nefarious asked clearly annoyed

"Can I kiss you again?" He cutely asked while putting a big silly smile all around his massive face

"QWARK!"


End file.
